Ghost Adventures - Lost Episode
Every Friday night, I watch the hit TV show "Ghost Adventures" in my basement on the Travel Channel. The show features three men who are about 25. Zak, Nick, and Aaron. They go into haunted buildings and stuff and try to find ghost voices and stuff, it's a really cool show. So, about a week ago, I started up my TV and saw that Ghost Adventures wasn't going to be on until 2:00 in the morning. So, I recorded the episode, and went to sleep. When I woke up, I saw that I hadn't slept very long, and I could still catch the new episode of Ghost Adventures. The episode was labeled: "G_A_HOSPITAL_4.mov" Which I think means "Ghost Adventures Hospital 4" I thought it may have been a glitch, The episode started fairly normal, with Zak giving his opening monologue. But somethings wasn't right. After Zak said: "These are our ghost adventures" as he normally does, the title stayed on the screen for about 1 minute. If you do a YouTube search on "Ghost Adventures Theme" you will see that the title screen only shows for about 3 seconds. The title still was being animated as it usually was, almost like they created this, and for the normal theme, made it shorter. I heard something upstairs, but assumed it was my dog, Ozy. After it was done, they started off the episode like normal, explaining where they were going, and the history of the place (Which was a hospital, but the owners of the hospital forbid them to give out its name or location, which has happened before). They usually do this for about the first half of the show and the other half is devoted to their "lock down". The history of the place went along the lines of "Insane doctors" and "dieing patients" which is still pretty normal. Then, my screen went blank. The TV wouldn't turn on at all! I looked to my left and, Ozy was sleeping on the couch next to me! Surely, if he had come downstairs, I would have noticed him! I went upstairs and there was nothing. I went back down, and my TV was back up! I had missed about 20 minutes of the actual lock-down, so I watched the recording. The entire episode was messed up. Every single bit of it. I could make out their EVPs though. One said "4" which, probably means the 4 in the title. The others were names of people, like "Harold" and "Nathan". Then, my TV went out again. The next day, I was looking on Reddit, I saw a post about a major power meltdown across the world. I was beginning to feel that it was related to the episode of Ghost Adventures. 5 minutes later, I got a Skype contact request from Zak Bagans (The host of the show). We started talking over the chat, except he wasn't saying things you would expect him to say. He started threatening my own life for the copy of the episode that I recorded. I downloaded it onto my computer and sent it to him. Later that day, Zak was gone from my contact list, which is very strange, because I don't think you can remove yourself from somebody else contact list. I checked his Twitter. Gone. His Facebook. Gone. I was beginning to wonder if I made the wrong decision about letting him have the recording. Next Friday, I was going to see if the new episode of Ghost Adventures was going to be as odd as the previous one. The whole Travel Channel was gone. When I typed in its old channel number, I heard a voice saying "The Travel Channel has been discontinued because of a disturbing episode of Miami: Airport" I call BS because Miami airport hadn't even aired its first episode yet, and because of that strange Ghost Adventures stuff. I uploaded that episode to YouTube. It got over 2 million views in its first 3 hours of being up. But then 2 days later, My friend asked me why I closed my YouTube account. I told him I didn't. When I got back to my computer, I did indeed see that the video was removed because the uploader closed their account, which I didn't do. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:TELAVISHUN